Traps
Category:Content Archived Page As of v1.5.3 (28 Oct 19) the 'trap' exploit has been removed. This page is now obsolete and has been retained for archive putposes ONLY. Introduction Using a combination of unrepaired buildings and one or both Storage buildings, one or more spawn points can be enclosed, 'trapping' all zombies emerging from those spawn points. This reduces the number of active zombies that need to be killed by the player's gunship and defences. A note of caution: Using a Zombie Trap base layout during "Base Defense" and "Frenzy" exploits a loophole in the game code that could be removed at any time. What is an AFK trap? Unrepaired buildings, oaks, groves, hazardous waste, metal storage ruins and supplies storage ruins are impassable. Enclosing an oak or grove doorway with these impassable barriers will trap all zombies that exit that doorway. Since the total number of spawned zombies is limited to 75, any trapped zombies will reduce the number of attacking zombies. If the the number of trapped zombies reaches 75, there will be no zombies left attacking and your base is safe indefinitely. AFK is a gaming term meaning Away From Keyboard which players use for situations when no input is needed from them. Although touch screens have replaced keyboards, the concept is the same and the abbreviation remains in use. An AFK trap is a design that works so well, a player just needs to start Defense or Frenzy and come back later to collect maximum allowed rewards. Mortars, towers and buildings are placed to mop up attacking zombies so that they can become, trapped. Testing an AFK trap takes time and a lot of testing before it can be declared truly AFK. Until then, all traps shown are just candidates for an AFK trap. New Discoveries Most traps work for Frenzy but don't trap for Defense. However, I discovered at least one trap that works for both (see screenshots of Defense and Frenzy). Interestingly this trap can used at low rank and might become popular. Another discovery is that oaks and groves THEMSELVES act as impassable barriers. This opens up a trove of new trap locations. Zombies exit from a doorway that cannot be blocked but they can be trapped against oak and grove after they spawn. The map shows the locations of these doorways and traps can be built around them. The available exit space and proximity of a storage building may diminish or prevent spawning. Those factors are unknown at this time. Advice for New Players If you are a new or intermediate player, please note: Repairing and removing items is IRREVERSIBLE. You cannot go back once it is done. The Base Map It maps every building, tower, bus, wall, fence, infested oak, grove and hazardous waste location. When starting ZGS as a new player, the base initiates to this default state on a 50x50 grid. Wall #1, s2 and mg1 are repaired and placed during the startup tutorial. Buildings s1, h1-h2, g1-g2, f1-f4 are unrepairable. Groves v1-v9 are unremovable. This map was created for a ZGS restart and uncovered new traps for Defense and Frenzy. Although my first AFK trap design is time tested and works extremely well, it requires all buildings repaired and all infested oaks removed. The traps below require less resources and are suitable for lower ranked players. Since there is more than one way to make traps, I only showed obvious ones for each zone. The blue boxes on the supplemental maps show where to place storage buildings to make those traps. Map Key Discovered Traps AFK Map for HQ8 Below is the Bra1nz/ACO/etc base map for AFK base defence and frenzy: The wiki is indebted to author "Bra1nz" for this article. Category:Gameplay